Never Knew
by Kahurangi Tarakona
Summary: Its Christmas eve when Sasuke decides he's gonna show just how much Naruto actually means to him: by singing a song! . Sasu/Naru fluff .. MERRY CHRISTMAS & HAPPYNEWYEAR


**Okay so here's the deal if you look reaaaaaally closely you can so see how this song fits in with Sasuke & Naruto & it was driving me crazy so i had to do something about it and this was the result buh whatever. Anyways its supposed to be a christmas fic.**

**First story whatcha think?!**

**Warning: Sasu/Naru Yess to dudes goin at it well kinda no not really s'pose you could call it fluff whatever. Dont hate casue i dont really care and you have been warned so suck it ;]**

Diclaimer: I DO not own Naruto, though i wish i did cause i would so kill sasuke off right about now, bastards been pissing me off. I also dont own the song "Never Knew I Needed You - Ne-Yo"

Summary: Its Christmas eve when Sasuke decides he's gonna show just how much Naruto actually means to him: by singing a song?!

* * *

It was a beautiful night the stars shinning bright out, accompanying the moon with all its glory and beauty to those who were to look at it they would see it smiling upon the world below. Snowflakes dancing gracefully with each other to the soft surface below replacing those before them. If one were to walk out into the night they would be astonished with the view that would greet them. Amongst all the beauty of the night stood two lone figures staring off into the distance both reflecting memories of the past both the exact opposite to the one next to them. One dark as the night sky pale as the moonlight itself and with the beauty to match. While the other bright as the sun itself, eyes the color that could match the sky and out do it, both look as if they were carved for gods from gods.

As they walked hand-in-hand neither one spoke as if not to break the peace within them, as if time and space itself had stopped just to see them pass by. When they arrived at their destination you could hear music playing through the house and you could tell the party was in full swing not that either cared but there third team mate wouldn't be too happy about the arriving late yet again to her party. As if sensing them the door swung open to none other than _Haruno Sakura _the only female team member of team 7, her expression one of pure anger but upon seeing them at the door she soon beams a smile upon her face and steps aside for them to enter.

"Bout time you two _finally_ showed up" she scolds with mock anger in her voice and a smile upon her face "Maa sorry Sakura-chan I forgot something and had to go back and get it" _Uzumaki Naruto_ smiles sheepishly while rubbing the back of his neck a habit he's yet to get out of, the third and former member of team 7 _Uchiha Sasuke_ just nods his head and grunts as he enters.

As the Uchiha makes his way over to the only people he can stand beside's his former team mates Hyuuga Neji & Gaara of the Sand all three stoic and emotionless when around others yet seemingly able to stand each other enough to be called friends. As the Uchiha approaches the two Neji just raises an eyebrow as if asking why he and Naruto were late as expected the Uchiha only replies with a grunt starting a conversation with only nods grunts moans and shrugs here and their if you didn't know them you would never expect that they were talking to each other.

While on the other side of the party one very excited blonde was handing out presents to all their friends cheering and singing along with everyone else. "Iruka-Sensei Merry Christmas got anything special planned?! Wiggling his eyebrows suggestively making Iruka blush Naruto just laughed at how easy it was to make him blush. Chatting away with his favourite sensei and farther figure Naruto suddenly felt eyes on him so turning he wasn't surprised when he noticed Sasuke staring. Sasuke wanting to leave the party just as fast as he arrived approached Naruto whispering "Merry Christmas Dobe" before giving him a chaste kiss and walking away. Naruto dumbfounded by the suddenness of the kiss was vaguely aware of all eyes on both him and Sasuke but as Naruto was about to explode the music was turned off and all eyes were on both Sakura & Sasuke standing next to a White grand piano. "Ahh Sasuke-kun has something he wants to play" Sakura speaks holding her head high with a smile that could only say she were proud of what were about to happen, without waiting anymore but still making sure he had the dobes attention on him Sasuke starts to play the to sing.

_Ooooh for the way you change my plans_

_For being the perfect distraction_

**Suddenly Naruto remembers when he would drag Sasuke from training just so they could eat ramen together, or when he would suddenly turn up when Sasuke was pissed and he would calm down.**

_For the way you took the idea that I had_

_Of everything that I wanted to have_

_And made me see there was something missing Oh Yeah_

**All those times when he never gave up on bringing Sasuke home back to Konoha back to him, showing him he could still have the family that was once stolen from him.**

_For the ending of my first begin_

_(Ooh yea yea, Ooh yea yea)_

_And for the rare and unexpected friend_

_(Ooh yea yea, Ooh yea, yea)_

**The fight in wave country with Haku and Zabuza/ The fight on top of the hospital just before Sasuke left.**

_For the way you're something I never choose_

_But at the same time something I don't wanna lose_

**The fight at Valley of the End**

_And never wanna be without ever again_

_You're the best thing I never knew I needed_

_So when you were here I had no idea_

_You're the best thing I never knew I needed_

_So now it's so clear, I need you hear always_

**When with Orochimaru Sasuke realizes that he's missing a part of him. But at the same time doesnt know how to go back.**

_My accidental happily_

_(Every after)_

**When they first started dating each other**

_The way you smile and how you comfort me  
(With your laughter)_

**Naruto always forgiving and laughing with Sasuke**

_I must admit you were not a part of my book_

_But now if you open it up and take a look_

_You're the beginning and the end of every chapter_

**No matter what Naruto did he knew Sasuke wasn't far behind him, Whether it be in a fight or walking through Konoha**

During the song Sasuke feels Naruto sit down next to him with unshed tears in his eyes

_You're the best thing I never knew I needed_

_So when you were here I had no idea_

_(When you were here)  
You the best thing I never knew I needed_

_(That I Needed)  
so now it's so clear, I need you here always_

_(Now it's so clear)_

_Who knew that I could be_

_(Who knew that I could be)_

_So unexpectedly_

_(So unexpectedly)_

_Undeniably happier_

_Sitting with you right here, right here next to me_

_Boy, you're the best_

**Everyone in the room is astonished at how much emotion one stoic emotionless Uchiha has put into the song as if it were his life line.**

_You're the best thing I never knew I needed_

_(Said I needed)_

_So when you were here I had no idea_

_(When you were here_

_Said I had no idea)_

_You're the best thing I never knew I needed_

_(That I needed)_

_So now it's clear I need you here always_

_(Now it's so clear_

_So clear, so clear, I need you always)_

_Now it's so clear I need you always_

Playing the end chords out Sasuke takes a breath before he feels himself being enveloped by tan arms wrapping around him soft lips descending on his before everything he knew ends up being lost within the moment, everyone around them cheers and you hear catcalls coming from people (Mostly Kiba).

Slowly pulling away from each other Sasuke rest's his forehead against Naruto's when something shinny catches his attention and he sees a single tear fall from Naruto's eyes "Dobe?!" He whispers softly, when Naruto opens his eyes theirs that same emotion Sasuke saw before shinning within them again and before he knows it Naruto plants a chaste kiss on his lips "Love you too teme"

**End**

* * *

Aww love it?! Hate it?! Dont know?! Whatever

Read, Review, Discard your choice.


End file.
